


Bus Boy

by Wannawannabe



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Jisungs only there for like a second tho :/, M/M, jamies there for a second too!!!, thats kinda it i think shdhs, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 03:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17093234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wannawannabe/pseuds/Wannawannabe
Summary: Chan had honestly tried his best to get to his new job on time today. Set his alarm and prepared everything in advance. So to be late was something he wasn’t proud of. Falling asleep on the bus is just another tick on how bad the day has been so far, and falling asleep , on someone, feels like the cherry on top of the universe’s bad day sundae.





	Bus Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [an li (spiderhan)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiderhan/gifts).



> uhhhhh hi!!! This prompt was so cute and i had so much fun writing it!! So thank you so much! I hope you enjoy it~

Honestly, Chan wasn’t sure what he was expecting. He had never woken up on time for anything in his life, so he really had no reason to expect this to be an exception. Still, he decided to act surprised as he opened his eyes and the first thing he saw were the numbers 7:06 flashing before his eyes.

 

 _How could this have happened!_ He thought to himself, knowing exactly how it happened. Yes maybe staying up until 2 am wasn’t the _best_  decision, but he was worried! His first day on the job would be his first impression for everyone at the company! He couldn’t let anything go wrong.

 

Well, it looked like his chances at being the perfect new employee were out the window. He sighed, running a hand through his hair as he rushed around his apartment, making sure he had everything. He quickly zipped up his jacket and ran out the door, trying to see if he could catch the last bus.

 

He managed to climb on the bus right as the doors were closing and if all went well he would only be a bit late. He paid the bus driver, who had given him a judgemental look, and quickly went to look for a seat. Chan cringed, there was only one seat, and it was next to another person.

 

It wasn’t that Chan disliked other people, he just felt like he was inconveniencing them. He knew that when he didn't get two seats to himself he always felt a little disappointed, especially if the person sat next to him when there were other seats open. But there weren’t any other seats open, and Chan _really_ didn’t want to stand. So he squared his shoulders and went to sit next to the other person like the normal working class adult he was.

 

He sat down gently, trying to bother the man next to him as little as possible. The man looked over and Chan gave him a small smile. The man returned with a smile that made Chan’s heart clench just a bit. ‘ _Are grown men allowed to be that cute?’_ He thought to himself. Chan tried to ignore the blood rushing to his cheeks and instead pulled his phone from his bag to find something to mess with.

 

 _‘Today would be fine_ ,’ he told himself. It was his first day, they would just show him around, introduce him to the other producers, and maybe give him a heads up about anything they wanted him to work on. An easy day. The worst part would be that he would be a few minutes late. He’d fine.

 

Too busy thinking of what he might do today, and then stressing over being late, he didn’t even notice his eyes close as he fell asleep. His head gently falling against the shoulder of the man next to him.

  
  


♡———♡———♡

  
  


Woojin hadn’t been expecting much when he got on the bus that morning. He had a vague memory of his manager telling him something about a producer they might want him to work with, but he had met producers before, so it was more or less a normal day.

 

The biggest thing he had been worried about was the fact they had put dance classes on his schedule and last time he checked they had promised him he would not have to dance this comeback. He stared out the bus window, contemplating if there was some way he could get out of it.

 

Watching the buildings pass by, he heard someone seat themselves next to him. He looked over, a bit of concern in the back of his mind, regretting not wearing a face mask today.

 

Luckily the man simply shot him a small smile and pulled up a game on his phone. Woojin slumped a bit in relief, the man didn’t recognize him. He looked out the window for about another minute just as he realized maybe that wasn’t a good thing. Should he be concerned about his popularity? He _had_ just debuted so he couldn’t expect immediate popularity but still-

 

His train of thoughts came to a screeching halt as he felt a weight on his shoulder. He slowly looked down and realized that the other man had fallen asleep and was resting on his shoulder. Woojin stared, having no idea what to do. The man’s phone was lose in his grip, and his bag was still resting on his lap. Woojin panicked as the phone began slip out of the man’s hands. He gasped and quickly reached over and grabbed the phone out of the air. He looked over at the man, making sure he hadn’t woken up, then quickly looked around to make sure no one had noticed him.

 

As he looked around the bus he made eye contact with an older man with headphones in and a newspaper in hand. The man raised an eyebrow at him, and Woojin felt his face heat up a bit. The man shook his head with a small smile and held up his phone. To Woojin’s surprise on his screen was Woojin’s debut album. His mouth dropped open a little, the man’s smile grew a bit and he winked at Woojin then went back to reading his paper.

 

Woojin looked down, face still warm from embarrassment. ‘ _At least he probably won’t spread what just happened_ ,’ Woojin thought to himself. He looked at the man still sleeping on his shoulder, debating whether or not he should wake the other man. On one hand, he felt like it wasn’t normal to allow a stranger to sleep on your shoulder randomly. On the other hand the poor guy looked _really_ tired, Woojin could see how prominent his eye bags were, and he looked so peaceful asleep…

 

Woojin decided he would let the man sleep, silently hoping his stop was after Woojin’s, so that he wouldn’t miss it. Woojin held onto his phone too, deciding that was a little less weird than trying to put it in the man’s bag or pocket.

 

Woojin sat back,

 

Maybe today would be a little more interesting than he thought it would be.

  


♡———♡———♡

  


Chan felt someone gently shaking his shoulder, murmuring something he couldn’t quite make out. Chan sleepily opened his eyes,

 

“Where ‘m I?” He mumbled. He heard a man mumble something that sounded like “you didn’t sleep for _that_ long,” and turned towards the source of the voice. He could see a blurry face with dirty blonde hair looking at him. He blinked again and rubbed his eyes. He heard the voice say something that sounded like “this is my stop and I _really_ have to go now,” Chan blinked again. _Stop???_

 

Chan shot up, suddenly very alert. “I’m on a bus,” he stated. The man next to him nodded.

 

“You sure are buddy,” he heard the man say, and Chan wonders if he should be offended by the tone of voice the man used. “This is nice but this is my stop and the company is really far from the next stop so I really have to go,” he heard the man continue. _Company???_ Chan thinks to himself, _What company?_ He’s suddenly hit with the reminder that he’s on a bus for a reason and that reason is that he does in fact have a job.

 

He immediately stands up, startling the man next to him. “I have a job,” he states. He sees the man’s brow furrow.

 

“Good for you?” The man says, almost as if it’s a question. Chan shakes his head, what was he _doing_ . The man tries to walk by him again, “Congratulations on your job but I _really_ have to go,” he says again and Chan quickly grabbed his wrist, stopping him from leaving. The man shot Chan a look that made him think he was actually starting to get annoyed a bit and Chan internally wince a bit.

 

“I’m- I’m sorry just,” Chan stumbled a bit, trying to get over the fact the man was now making eye contact with him and he just had _really pretty eyes_ \- “What stop is this?” The man opened his mouth but Chan continued talking, “Because I really need to get to the new JYP company building and I’m already kind of late and I _really_ can’t miss my stop an-” He was cut off by the man gently putting his hand on top of Chan’s.

 

“This is the right stop then, I’m sure you won’t be too late,” The man said softly. Chan valiantly tried to suppress the blush he was feeling, but he knew he was most likely bright red. He opened his mouth to say something, that in all honesty was probably going to be very dumb, but before he could say anything he saw the bus doors closing.

 

“I’msorryIreallyhavetogoThankYou!” He quickly called out, running past the other man and to the doors of the bus. He thought he heard the other man yell something but he wasn’t quite sure. He shrugged it off, it probably wasn’t too important.

 

-

 

It was only as he was walking into the company did he realize he didn’t have his phone on him. He walked through the doors, breathing a bit heavier than usual. His hand reached to his pocket to grab his phone, to check just how late he was, only to find his pocket was empty. His eyes widened in panic as he felt around his body to see if he had put it anywhere else. Right as he was grabbing his bag to look there he heard a voice call to him,

 

“Sir do you need anything?” The man behind the desk in front of him asked. Chan looked up, eyes wide, and for a second wondered what he must’ve looked like to this poor receptionist.

 

“Uh- I um- I’m the new producer?” He said, and the receptionists brow furrowed, and hey Chan didn’t look _that_ bad… Right? He shook off the look and continued, “Bang? Bang Chan?” He tried, “They said to come here at 7?” The receptionist shot him another look before typing something into his computer.

 

Chan took a look around, quickly finding a clock on the wall. It read 7:15, _yikes_. The receptionist looked up again, seemingly satisfied with whatever his computer had told him.

 

“It seems you’re a little late but lucky for you the person showing you around only just got out of their meeting, she should be down here soon! Feel free to take a seat and wait for her,” the receptionist said, a small smile showing. Chan wondered for a moment if it was real, or if this person had just recently worked in retail.

 

Chan quickly took a seat, trying not to fidget too much as he waited. He once again reached for his pocket, only to remember his phone wouldn’t be there. He pulled his bag up again determined to look through it to see if he could’ve possibly left it there.

 

His head was firmly placed in his bag when he heard someone clear their throat. He quickly pulled his head out of his bag and looked up. The woman in front of him raised an eyebrow at him. She was dressed fairly casually and Chan assumed she wasn’t a staff member.

 

“Hello,” the woman stuck her hand out, “My name is Jimin, I’m an artist here and I’ll be showing you around today,” Chan shook her hand, a little surprised an artist was showing him around and not another producer. Almost as if she had read his mind she spoke, “All our producers are busy today so I’ll be showing you around as I’m also familiar with our production equipment and staff,” Chan nodded.

 

“Okay, Thank you for giving me your time,” Chan responded, trying to come off as polite as possible. Jimin smiled at him and began walking down the hall. Chan quickly put his bag on and followed her, listening as she began to speak about the history of the company and their goals in music production.

  


After being shown around the rest of the building, Chan walked off the elevator for what felt like the 100th time that day. He had no idea how Jimin was still talking about the company and explaining what everything was. He honestly hoped he wouldn’t have to remember most of it as he had zoned out 30 minutes ago and hadn’t been able to catch back up.

 

“And here is where you will be working. This is our production floor and we have 7 producing rooms, 11 recording booths, and 2 mixing rooms. We hope you’ll make the most of what we have here to do your best,” Chan nodded, once again accidentally tuning her out as he stared at the rooms around him. He had known how amazing it was to be able to produce here, and it had been a big reason why he had sent his application. But he was still amazed they had so much and he’d be able to work right next to so many other amazing producers. He sighed a bit. Jimin turned around to look at him.

 

“Oh! Uh sorry…” he apologized when he realized he wasn’t listening again, “I’m just, very excited to be working here. Just… really excited,” He sighed out, a small smile on his face. To his surprise when he looked back at Jimin she had a smile on her face.

 

“I’m very happy to hear that,” She said, smile growing a little more. “We try to be a family whether your an artist, producer, or any other sort of staff member. I’m sure you’ll fit right in,” Chan smiled back, hoping she was right.

 

Maybe he could get used to this if everyone here was as nice as her.

 

“Anyways!” She spun around and continued walking, “This is where you’ll be most of the time but today we wanted to introduce you to an artist we possibly wanted you to work with. We’re trying a new system of partnering artists and producers to possibly improve our quality of music,” she shot him another smile, “and you’re lucky enough to be the first one we attempt this on!” He gave her a shaky smile back, wondering if that was a good thing. “We want you to work with Kim Woojin, he debuted recently so it’s okay if you don’t know him. He should be right here,” She opened a door and walked inside. Chan quickly followed, and then immediately almost tripped over his own feet when he saw who was inside.

 

It was bus guy. He might’ve whispered that by accident because Jimin looks at him and mouths _Bus Guy?_ Chan’s too busy trying not to overreact to respond to her. It was fine! Nothing was wrong, it was just the stranger from the bus this morning who he had fallen asleep on. Who he had fallen asleep on and then promptly run away from after almost making him miss his stop. Who he probably should’ve questioned when he knew which stop was the stop for JYP. Who used to have a jacket on when Chan woke up on his shoulder. Chan notices the jacket hanging off a chair, also notices a small wet patch on the shoulder. He feels his face burning as he realized not only had he slept on this man but had also _drooled_ on him.

 

_Talk about first impressions._

 

It seems bus guy recognizes him too, as his mouth drops when he realizes just who Chan is. Unlike Chan he quickly recovers and a blinding smile appears on his face. “Hello!” He says and his voice is much sweeter than Chan remembers and if singing sounds anything like his speaking Chan can understand why he became a singer.

 

“Well you guys have some time to get acquainted with each other. Obviously we don’t expect anything today but the company would appreciate it it if you could something to us in about two weeks,” Chan tried not to choke at Jimin’s words. _Two weeks????_ “It doesn’t have to be finished or anything but a basic idea of what you might want to do with his voice,” Chan nodded, feeling a bit of pressure go away but not much. “We’ll be taking our leave now,” Jimin continued and reached out to shake Chan’s hand again. “Welcome to the company Chan-ssi, I hope you’ll enjoy it!” She smiled at him as Chan nodded back with a shaky smile. She then walked out with who Chan assumed was Woojin’s manager.

 

“I am so sorry for falling asleep on you,” is the first thing that comes out of Chan’s mouth. Woojin looks a little surprised, but then laughs and Chan tries _really_ hard to not think about how cute his laugh was.

 

“It’s fine! I was the one who let you sleep!! I’m sorry for almost making you miss your stop!” Woojin responded sheepishly. Chan opened his mouth to argue again, about to insist Woojin wasn’t in the wrong. Woojin quickly held his hand up, “I think we’d be able to argue about this all day so let’s start over,” He held out his hand, smile wide. “My name is Kim Woojin, I debuted a month ago, I think I have your phone, and I promise I’m not mad you drooled on my favorite jacket.”

 

“It was your favorite jacket?!” Chan squeaked out as Woojin laughed.

 

“Yeah! But I promise I’m not mad! I’m happy you got rest!” Woojin quickly replied, still laughing a bit. “And here’s your phone?” Chan groaned and took his phone, wondering what else he could’ve done to this guy as he put his head in hands. He sighed.

 

“My name is Bang Chan and I’m _really_ sorry i drooled on your favorite jacket and left you with my phone,” He shook Woojin’s hand. Woojin giggled a bit, and then sat down.

 

“Well Mr.Bang Chan! It seems we have some time to get to know each other! So please, tell me why you fell asleep and drooled on my favorite jacket.” Woojin said happily. Chan groaned.

 

“You’re never going to let me live that down huh?” He asked, already knowing the answer. Woojin smiled hard enough his eyes crinkled a bit, Chan’s heart did something Chan wasn’t entirely sure was healthy.

 

“Probably not, no,” Woojin replied happily, smile still in place. Chan sighed and sat down, at least it seemed like Woojin would be an interesting friend.

 

So he sat down and began to tell Woojin about why he was late and how worried he had been about this job. Told him how excited he had been and how nervous he had been, and Woojin snorted when he said he wanted to try to come off as a perfect employee. Chan glared a bit before offering Woojin the opportunity to explain his story.

 

So he learned of a little boy who loved to sing and a bus ride that reminded him of his parents and a debut album that almost came too late. And later when he finally got to hear Woojin sing he also learned just how _lucky_ he was to get assigned to Woojin. As he watched Woojin sing with a passion Chan wasn’t sure he’d seen in another person, Chan made a mental promise to do as much for Woojin as he could. To bring not only his dreams to fruition but also the dreams of the little boy who loved to sing and hung on long enough to finally get within arms reach of the stars. Chan decided he would be the one to make sure Woojin would touch them.

 

As night fell, and Woojin and Chan walked to the bus stop together, Chan looked at Woojin, his cheeks flushed and stars in his eyes, and thought, perhaps the stars were closer to Woojin than either of them realized.

  


-

  


Time passed and Chan became closer to Woojin and gained a few more friends, he realized perhaps a bit too late his feeling were a bit… different towards Woojin.

 

He only realized it once he had found a friend in Changbin, another producer the company brought in to work with another artist Chan couldn’t quite remember the name of. He hadn’t debuted yet but Chan knew Changbin and the company were furiously working to have his first mini album out by next year. Something with an M? Mingo? Minhee? Chan wasn’t sure.

 

Either way Chan had realized after a bit that the way he felt towards Changbin and the way he felt towards Woojin were a bit different, and for a while he was worried it was because he didn’t value Changbin enough as a friend, and spent a few weeks feeling horrible over it.

 

It was only when he confessed to Changbin how bad he felt that he didn’t like him he way he liked Woojin did he realize when Changbin raised an eyebrow and went “no offense hyung but I don’t want to date you so I don’t really care.” Chan had promptly choked on air and Changbin apparently realized he had mistake. Because he had quickly rushed over and tried to cover it with something about them being just friends in a not date way. Chan hadn’t really listened too busy wondering where on _earth_ he had gotten the idea of dating. Chan didn’t want to date Woojin.

 

Did he?

 

So now here he was, laying in his bed, staring at his ceiling for the 5th night in a row at 2 am wondering if maybe he did want to date Woojin. He had decided last night he did not want to date Woojin but then Woojin had looked at him today and laughed while holding his hand and Chan wasn’t sure anymore.

 

Chan groaned and rolled over, maybe he did want to date Woojin.

 

The next morning he walked into the company only to be accosted by one of the newer trainees. Jisung had quickly found him and Changbin working together and immediately decided to attach himself to them and give them so friendly verbal harassment. He also seemed determined to get them to produce a song for him, a request he and Changbin had managed to dodge for a bit. Still, Jisung had become common enough that if Chan didn’t have someone insult him at least once that day he would become concerned over Jisung’s wellbeing.

 

He grunted as Jisung ran into him full force and quickly attached himself to his arm.

 

“Did you finally decide whether you like Woojin or not!” Where the first words out of Jisung’s mouth and Chan almost choked again.

 

“Jisung!” He heard come from behind him and turned around to see Changbin hurrying down the hall to detach Jisung from him. “Sorry,” Changbin shot him what felt like a very fake smile, “You know how jisungie gets.”

 

Chan ignored the offended “Hey!” That came from Jisung and nodded, trying to get to the studio without further incident. It seemed Jisung was not done with him yet, as he quickly escaped from Changbin’s grasp and bounced back over to him. “Okay but you _do_ like Woojin right!” He asked excitedly, pushing Chan into the elevator and quickly pressing the ‘Close Doors’ button on an obviously annoyed Changbin.

 

Chan watched as the doors closed in the face of his only hope of getting out of this conversation.

 

He looked back to Jisung, who had a wide innocent smile that Chan knew meant he wasn’t getting out of this. He sighed, Jisung’s smile only growing wider.

 

“Why does it matter Jisung?” He asked, still a bit tired from getting a solid 3 hours of sleep. Jisung pouted at him.

 

“Because you guys would be a cute couple! And you’ve literally been drooling over him since you guys first met!” Chan tried to repress the memory of drooling on Woojin’s jacket, something the older still liked to bring up.

 

“Jisung,” he began and he could tell from the way Jisung’s nose scrunched that he already knew what he was about to say. “Whether or not I like Woojin is unimportant. What is important is that fact he is my friend and we have a business relationship. Maybe I want to hold his hand, and _maybe_ the idea of taking him out on a few dates isn't something I’m opposed to. Maybe he has a really beautiful laugh and smile and I could probably talk about how amazing his voice is for my entire lifetime. _But_ ,” he stops to take a breath, “Woojin is a work relationship and very special to me as a friend and I’m not willing to risk that so-” Chan stopped as he turned towards the doors of the elevator and realized that not only where they open but that Jimin and Woojin were standing right in front of them. Woojin’s face a shade of red Chan had never seen it before. So Chan did the only logical thing he could do.

 

He pressed the ‘Close Doors’ button and watched as their shocked faces disappeared from sight. Chan pressed the highest floor of the building and promptly collapsed against the wall and banged his head against it. He watched Jisung text someone, then reassuringly pat Chan on the back.

 

“Don’t worry. I’m sure Woojin thinks you have a pretty voice too.”

 

Chan glared as the doors opened, and before he could say anything he was promptly pushed out of the elevator. Chan watched the elevator doors close on Jisung as Jisung held up his phone showing that he had just told Woojin exactly where they going to be. Chan’s faced dropped as Jisung gave him a small wave, and the doors closed. He ran over to the elevator doors, banging on them and yelling Jisung’s name. After a few minutes of silence he realized Jisung had probably already descended a few floors and wasn’t coming back.

 

He turned around to hopefully find a place to hide, only to see Woojin appear on the steps down the hall. He froze as Woojin appeared, pointed at him, and then immediately bent over with his hands on his knees and wheezed.

 

“Did you just sprint up five flights of stairs?!” Chan yelled as he ran over to check on him, concern for his friend overriding the consequences of having to talk to Woojin.

 

“Who’s-” Woojin gasped out, “Who’s fault is that!” Chan winced.

 

“I didn’t say you needed to follow me!” Chan tried to argue, trying to help Woojin straighten up a bit. Woojin shot him a glare, face now red from running up the stairs instead of embarrassment.

 

“We’re talking about what you said on the elevator,” Woojin managed to get out, still recovering from the run. Chan raised an eyebrow at him, choosing to ignore his comment.

 

“Why _are_ you so tired? Aren’t idols supposed to be in shape?” He teased, poking at Woojin’s stomach in an attempt to change the topic. Woojin glared at him again, slapping his hand away.

 

“We’re talking about it Channie, whether you like it or not,” and with that Woojin grabbed his hand and dragged him into a spare room with a surprising amount of strength for someone who had been gasping for breath seconds earlier.

 

Chan watched as Woojin walked around the room, turning off three cameras Chan would not have noticed if Woojin hadn’t pointed them out. After doing a final sweep of the room Woojin finally sat down on the floor in front of Chan. “I’m going to ask you a question and based off that answer I might ask you another one,” he took a breath.

 

“Did you mean it?” He asks, and Chan furrows his brow because _what?_ Chan opens his mouth to ask and Woojin immediately holds up a finger, “Yes or no _only._ Did you mean what you said in the elevator?” And Chan realized this is Woojin giving him a way out. Chan can so No here and he knows Woojin won’t bring it up again.

 

But he also knows that he’ll kick himself for the rest of his life if he lies to Woojin, and will very likely get kicked by Jisung for the rest of his life if he lies to Woojin now. So he takes a breath, looks at Woojin, and says,

 

“Yes.”

 

Chan holds his breath. Waiting for Woojin’s response. What he doesn’t expect is for Woojin’s face to turn completely red and move a bit closer to him.

 

“I have another question then,” Woojin mumbles, quiet enough Chan almost can’t hear. Chan leans a bit closer, and starts a bit when Woojin suddenly looks up at him, eyes full of determination. Chan suddenly realizes they’re very close. And that Woojin was _right_ in front of him and made a very valiant effort to not stare at his lips and try to maintain eye contact. Too busy with this Woojin’s next words hit him like a truck.

 

“Then can you kiss me?” Woojin says the words a bit shakily, as if he’s not quite sure what he’s saying but he doesn’t take it back. And stares at Chan, flush still high on his cheeks and hands flexing and fidgeting. It takes Chan’s brain a few seconds to properly process the request. By the time he does Woojin has broken eye contact and is staring at the ground now, but still hasn’t tried to take back his words. Once Chan realizes that Woojin means it and that yes it Is in fact possible Woojin likes him back, Chan immediately grabs Woojin and crushes him in a hug.

 

He hears Woojin release a squeak of surprise as he’s pulled against his chest and Chan laughs a bit. He pulls back and looks at Woojin and lifts his chin so Woojin is looking right back at him. He smiles at him, hoping it conveyed just how  _much_ he liked the elder. 

 

He realizes there’s another way for Woojin to know just how much Chan likes him and smirked a bit. He cupped Woojin’s jaw as he moved in to gently kiss him. Woojin freezing up at first, then slowly melting into it, and melting against Chan. 

 

Chan pulled away, to see Woojin’s face even redder than before. He lets out a short laugh as Woojin shoves him and covers his face. 

 

“You like me a lot huh,” Chan says, the satisfaction in his voice obvious. Woojin shoves him again and Chan giggles, happy he was right. Chan quickly gives Woojin another small kiss, trying to stop himself from giggling with how happy he is. 

 

“You know I can’t date right?” Woojins says, his tone of voice telling Chan this isn’t something he’s very worried about. “JYP gives me a three year dating ban you know,” He says a bit matter-of-factly.

 

“Mmm when did you debut again,” Chan asks, pulling Woojin back into his arms. 

 

“6 months ago you forgetful old man.”

 

”You’re OLDER than me!” Chan whines at the remark. Then responds with, “that’s not even 1000 days until you can date, I can wait that long. Until then-” he quickly pecks Woojin again, who seems to be reveling in the attention. “We can just be friends who go out together and like to kiss and make out sometimes,” Woojin breaks into laughter at that. 

 

“Just some casual friends making out every now and then?” Woojin asks, still laughing. Chan nods,

 

”Just some friends who give each other totally platonic kisses, nothing to see here folks,” Woojin’s laughter increases, and he leans more onto Chan. Chan smiles down at the laughing boy in his arms, his smile bright and his laughter loud. 

He could get used to this. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna name it produce 101 like... production..... 101..... like a class.... but ALSO the show.... haha.... get it...... yeah thats why i Didn’t but still i enjoyed it so thank you!!!


End file.
